1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle door mirror.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among vehicle door mirrors, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,510,311, it has been known that a vehicle door mirror is provided in such a manner that an opening window portion is partially formed at an inner circumferential edge of a flange on a circumferential edge of a holder that is adapted to hold a mirror body of a reflection mirror unit, and at the opening window portion, a light emission surface of a light guide such as an indicator incorporated in a back side of the mirror body is secondarily disposed.
In a technique disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,510,311, light that is emitted from a light source is radiated from the light emission surface of the light guide that is disposed laterally of a mirror body, along a reflection surface of the mirror body. Thus, the radiated light is visually recognized as indirect illumination light by a driver, and for example, in a case where the light is provided for emergency warning in a warning lighting system that is indicative of the fact that a following vehicle is approaching, there is no denying that such a system is prone to lack its related visual recognition properties of light.
On the other hand, in addition to the above disclosure, there is also disclosed that a technique is employed in such a manner that the inner circumferential edge of the flange on a circumferential edge of the holder mentioned previously is partially formed so as to be increased in width toward a center of a reflection surface of a mirror body; an opening window portion is formed on a top surface of the mirror body, and at the opening window portion, the light emission surface of the light guide mentioned previously is secondarily disposed.
In this case, a driver can directly visually recognize the emitted light from the light emission surface of the light guide and thus the failure as mentioned previously does not occur; and however, the flange on a circumferential edge of the holder is partially increased in width to the center side of the reflection surface of the mirror body. Therefore, a reflection surface of the mirror body is reduced, and an effective field of view of the door mirror decreases.